Une histoire de Moustache
by Laraclette
Summary: Le récit d'une nuit mouvementée d'un Drago Malefoy complètement saoul, incapable de se souvenir qui lui a dessiné une moustache durant la nuit. Romance D.M. / Vous-le-découvrirez-plus-tard ! 1ère Fanfiction, soyez indulgents !
1. Nuit de beuverie

**Merci d'être indulgents, c'est ma toute toute toute première Fanfiction, je débute ! Donc pour commencer, quoi de mieux qu'un Dramione ? Je ne sais pas encore exactement quelle va être la suite, j'invente au fur et à mesure, donc ne vous fiez pas au rating !**

**Je ne sais pas non (en effet, je ne sais rien, quand on y pense) plus quelle sera la longueur de cette fanfiction, mais je suppose que ça ne dépassera pas 4 chapitres !**

**Ah si ! Je sais que mon histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de nos héros, je m'inspire de certains faits du livres (comme la mission donnée à Drago par Vold... Pardon, Vous-savez-qui), mais je les modifie à ma façon... Sinon, où ce serait l'intérêt ?**

**N'hésitez pas à "Lacher vos com's XD", ou, pour parler dans un langage plus raffiné, laisser quelques reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Drago. Drago ! DRAAAGO ! »

Et voilà, encore un bon début de journée. Réveil brutal. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se coucher aussi tard hier soir... Si ça avait été pour retrouver une fille, passe encore, mais là, c 'était vraiment trop idiot : veiller jusqu'à deux heures pour travailler ! Et pourquoi ? Pour avoir une meilleure note que la Sang-de-bourbe. Prétexte stupide, soit, mais cela lui tenait tellement à coeur... Il ignorait totalement pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Peut être qu'il en avait ras-le-bol de la voir avec son petit sourire suffisant à chaque nouveau devoir rendu. Ou peut être aussi que le fait que son père le compare sans cesse à elle (enfin, à ses notes, son père ne lui ferait jamais l'affront de la comparer à une Sang-de-bourbe. Yerk.) commençait à sérieusement l'agacer. En tout cas, pour une fois, il voulait la battre. Au sens figuré du terme, bien sûr.

… Quoique, une bonne claque pourrait peut être lui remettre les idées en place, à la Granger. C'était une option à ne pas négliger.

En attendant, il devait se lever. La vie est parfois injuste... Mais d'un autre côté, un Malefoy ne pouvait se permettre d'arriver négligé pour le petit déjeuner. Il avait une vie sociale à entretenir, namého ! Il était le Prince des Serpentards ! L'Hériter Malefoy ! Le... Bref, il devait quitter son lit et aller se préparer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Une heure (et trois crèmes anti-cernes) plus tard, Drago Malefoy faisait son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Sans un coup d'oeil pour personne, il alla s'asseoir entre son ami Blaise et son... Entre son ami Blaise et Pansy Parkinson. Puis il coula un regard en biais vers la table des Gryffondors. Six ans de haine entrainent quelques habitudes.

Comme d'habitude, donc, Potty buvait son jus de citrouille, l'air encore à moitié (complètement) endormi. Comme d'habitude, la Belette essayait d'avaler le plus de nourriture possible, comme si tout allait disparaître d'un seul coup. Réflexe de pauvre, sûrement. Et comme d'habitude, Granger grignotait sa tartine du bout des dents, les yeux fixés sur un livre. Elle du sentir son regard car elle releva la tête, identifia celui qui la dévisageait ainsi, haussa un sourcil puis replongea dans ses cours, l'air de rien.

Son manque total de réaction agaça Drago. Par Merlin, il était le plus beau garçon de sixième année, Granger devrait se sentir flattée qu'il la regarde ! D'autant que ça ne devait pas arriver tous les jours !

… Bon, d'accord, il était médisant. Granger, avec sa silhouette fine et son calme empreint de timidité, attirait un certain nombre de garçons. Mais lui, Drago Malefoy, était au dessus de ça ! Il ne touchait pas aux Sang-de-bourbes, encore moins si elles étaient Gryffondors. Il avait son orgueuil, tout de même.

Sortant de sa contemplation, il croisa le regard interrogateur de son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. Drago leva les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse, finit son petit déjeuner et partit rapidement en direction de son premier cours : Soin aux créatures magiques. Cours commun avec les Gryffondors. La journée allait être longue.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La journée avait effectivement été longue. Après avoir empêché un Scrout à pétards de lui broyer le bras gauche (son capital séduction en aurait pris un coup, et ça, Drago Malefoy voulait à tout prix l'éviter), et repoussé les assauts amoureux d'une quatrième année (une Poufsouffle, en plus ! Elle aurait mieux été à Gryffondor, il fallait tout de même du courage pour lui hurler son amour pendue par les pieds au lustre de la Grande Salle), il avait dû mettre fin à un sortilège qui limitait le vocabulaire de Crabbe et Goyle, déjà pas bien élevé, au seul mot « pouet ». Vu le regard hilare que lui avait lancé Weasley quand il l'avait croisé dans le couloir, celui-ci ne devait pas être innocent dans l'histoire.

Tout ça pour dire que oui, Drago était plus que fatigué.

De plus, il sentait Potter à l'affut de ses moindres gestes, le petit Potty se doutait visiblement que Drago manigançait quelque chose. Il ne fallait surtout pas que le Gryffondor découvre quels étaient ses liens avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sinon, il était cuit.

… En parlant de cuit, une Serdaigle avait attrapé un sérieux coup de soleil... Non, non, non, il fallait rester concentré jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Heureusement, la-dite journée finissait bien : il avait Potions. En cours commun avec les Gryffondors, soit, mais un cours de Potions restait un cours de Potions.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Drago adorait les cours de potions. Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était le seul cours où Granger n'était pas adulée par le prof. Bien au contraire. Alors que lui, et bien... Snape l'aimait bien. Et il était doué. Et puis Snape l'aimait vraiment bien.

Il rentra en premier dans la salle de classe, alla s'asseoir à sa table habituelle, au deuxième rang (ni trop intello, ni trop cancre, le deuxième rang était un endroit parfait pour passer inaperçu) et sortit ses affaires. Il relut ses notes de la dernière fois en attendant l'arrivée de Snape. Weasley ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard meurtrier lorsqu'il le dépassa pour aller s'asseoir au dernier rang, Potty sur ses talons. Drago hésita à lui répondre par un geste obscène, mais ce serait montrer au rouquin qu'il lui accordait un tant soit peu d'importance, et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Granger traversa elle aussi la salle de classe, un tas de livres sous le bras (pour changer) et prit place devant ses deux amis, et à côté de Londubat, qui tremblait de plus en plus tendu à l'approche du début du cours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Snape pénétra dans la classe dans un tournoiement de capes noires, et prit place derrière son bureau. Il paraissait de fort méchante humeur... Potty et ses potes avaient intérêt à se méfier ! Il écrivit rapidement la liste des ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation d'une potion, puis, se retournant pour jauger la classe qu'il avait devant lui, il dit :

" Vous avez 40 minutes."

L'heure de cours passa rapidement pour Drago, tellement il était absorbé par la préparation de sa potion. Seul le moment où la mixture de Londubat explosa à la figure de Weasley eut le don de le déconcentrer un tant soit peu. Rogue, déjà de mauvaise humeur, devint exécrable, et déchargea tout son mépris sur le pauvre petit Potty. Son parrain pouvait vraiment être haïssable, parfois... Mais tant qu'il s'agissait de Potter, Drago ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là !

Lorsque la fin de l'heure de cours arriva, Potter traversa la salle comme un Eclair de Feu lancé à pleine vitesse (les fusées n'existant pas dans le monde sorcier) afin d'être libéré du courroux de Rogue le plus rapidement possible, Weasley et Londubat sur ses talons. Malefoy rangea ses affaires, et se dirigea vers la porte, lorsque Rogue lui dit qu'il avait à lui parler. Seul restait encore dans la classe Rogue, Drago, et Granger qui finissait de copier frénétiquement les notes du professeur. Le jeune blond attendit donc que celle-ci sorte de la salle de classe avant d'aller voir son parrain. Parler avec le professeur de Potions lui permettait de partager les difficultés qu'il rencontrait à accomplir sa mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Car oui, Drago se sentait parfois un peu dépassé (oh, hé, ça arrive à tout le monde, hein) par tout ce qu'il lui incombait de faire, et Rogue était là afin de le supporter dans sa mission.

Quoique présentement, le professeur de Potions était plutôt en train de l'enfoncer. Non, il n'avait pas encore trouvé comment infiltrer une armée entière de Mangemorts dans l'un des lieux les mieux protégés du Royaume-Uni et non, il n'avait toujours pas de plan pour amener Potty au Maitre. Drago avait réellement de l'affection pour son parrain (même si celui-ci possédait la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère), mais là, il lui courait vraiment sur le haricot.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le jeune sorcier sortait de la salle de Potions afin d'aller dîner. Il était exténué, de très mauvaise humeur, et seule la pensée de la bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu qui l'attendait sagement dans sa chambre de préfet lui permettait de ne pas encastrer la tête du premier venu (si Weasley pouvait être, ô miracle, le premier venu !) dans un mur.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Une fois de retour dans ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de dortoir mais qui, présentement, ressemblait plutôt à une scène de crime où trainait caleçons et chaussettes sales (étant plutôt maniaque, Drago espérait vraiment être nommé préfet-en-chef l'année suivante pour profiter d'une chambre individuelle), il attrapa une bouteille d'alcool et ressortit rapidement pour se diriger vers son coin secret de beuverie, sans accorder un seul regard aux pauvres premières années terrorisés par son air blasé qui s'écartaient sur son passage. Il était 20h36 quand, enfin, il put porter la première gorgée de Whisky-Pur-Feu à ses lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il avait le mal de mer. Il fallait dire aux gens là-haut de cesser de faire tanguer le sol, ainsi, par Merlin ! Il se traina paresseusement jusqu'à une fenêtre, la bouteille à la main, et contempla les rayons de la Lune se reflétant sur le Lac de Poudlard. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, totalement immobile comme seuls les gens saouls savent le faire, et finit par s'asseoir contre le mur, la tête entre les genoux. Nom d'un hippogriffe (il détestait ces bestioles) qu'est ce qu'il se sentait mal ! Le couvre-feu était déjà passé depuis quelques heures, enfin, c'est ce dont il était persuadé, un Drago saoul a un peu de mal à différencier les aiguilles.

Tout à coup, des bruits de pas résonnèrent à l'autre bout du couloir. Heureusement, Drago avait une (supposée) bonne technique de fuite : la technique du lézard ! Rapidement (la notion de rapide chez les gens alcoolisés n'est pas la même que pour nous, humbles mortels), le Serpentard s'allongea par terre et tenta de ramper silencieusement sur le sol. Comme il se sentait puissant, invincible, camouflé, ... !

Ce qu'il n'était pas. Du tout.

Poussant un soupir de fatigue (il était tout de même fort tard), la personne-venue-troubler-sa-quiétude, que nous nommerons plus communément X, tenta d'engager la conversation avec Drago :

" Malefoy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je fuis ! On me poursuit !

- ... Tu as bu ?

- Archri... Acha... Achi... Archi-méga-faux ! dit-il en planquant sa bouteille derrière son dos.

Comprenant sa cause perdue, et sachant que la Salle sur Demande se trouvait non loin de là, X décida d'y emmener le jeune homme afin que celui-ci y passe la nuit. Un autre problème apparu : comment acheminer le blond jusque là-bas ?

Drago sentit une paire de main attraper les siennes, et on le força à se relever. Poussant un grognement mécontent, il se laissa faire. Il sentit ensuite une main se glisser autour de sa taille pour le supporter, et sa tête bascula sur le côté. Merlin que cela sentait bon, par ici. C'était le cou de quelqu'un, visiblement. Un mélange d'odeurs légères, pas comme ces parfums capiteux dont s'aspergeait Pansy à longueur de journée. Il murmura :

"Tu sens bon... J'aime quand ça sent bon. Et j'aime la confiture de figue, aussi..."

L'individu à côté de lui pouffa. Après quelques minutes de marche dans les couloirs de l'école, on le fit entrer dans une pièce, et on le poussa sur un lit moelleux. La personne à côté de lui, dont il ignorait toujours l'identité, lui enleva ses chaussures, puis le fit glisser sous la couette. Encore une fois, la délicieuse odeur parvint à ses narines, et lorsqu'il sentit que son sauveur s'éloignait, il réussit à lui saisir le poignet et à l'attirer contre lui. Il plongea sa tête dans son cou et huma à plein nez. Une petite voix faible lui parvint :

"Drago.. Qu'est ce que tu fais... Encore ?"

Décidé à faire taire la voix, bien que charmante, Drago commença à poser de petits baisers dans le cou de l'Autre. Le corps à côté du sien se raidit. Il continua son chemin jusqu'aux lèvres, qu'il embrassa à pleine bouche. Cette fois, l'individu résista. Quand enfin, Drago lâcha ses lèvres, il entendit murmurer :

"Drago... Tu pues l'alcool."

Et il s'endormit.


	2. Lendemain difficile

Lorsque Drago se réveilla le lendemain matin, il eut l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'hippogriffes durant la nuit. Tous ses muscles étaient engourdis, et il avait un horrible mal de tête. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était d'avoir couru après les boucles d'oreille radis de Loufoca, qui s'enfuyaient dans le couloir en lui tirant la langue... Il devait déjà être fortement alcoolisé, à ce moment là.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Ni dans la chambre d'aucune de ses conquêtes, d'ailleurs (au fil du temps, Drago Malefoy avait visité un certain nombre de chambres à Poudlard). Toutefois, le lit gardait l'empreinte d'un corps à côté du sien, et un délicieux parfum flottait encore autour de lui.

C'était très étrange, mais il était tellement mal qu'il ne se posa pas de questions, sorti du lit avec difficulté et quitta la chambre afin d'aller se rafraîchir avant le petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'enfin il atteignit la Grande Salle, il était toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Tous les gens qu'il avait croisé sur le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre l'avaient dévisagé avec amusement, alors que Blaise s'était carrément écroulé de rire sur son lit quand il avait pénétré dans la chambre. Il avait compris seulement lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en face du miroir de la salle de bain : la personne avec qui il avait passé la nuit, quelle qu'elle soit, lui avait dessiné une moustache et un mono-sourcil au feutre noir. Et il avait traversé la moitié de l'école ainsi.

La-dite personne allait payer. En attendant, il lui fallait expliquer à tous pourquoi il était dans cet état..

Il aurait pu prétexté une soirée de folie, qui avait un peu dérapé... Sauf qu'il n'y avait eu aucune soirée, Drago avait seulement noyé sa peine dans l'alcool, et il ne se souvenait même pas de qui était l'auteur de cette farce. Pas très glorieux, comme excuse. De plus, il avait le torse égratigné, comme s'il avait rampé durant la nuit...

Minute, pourquoi l'image d'un lézard l'obnubilait tellement ?

Tout ça pour dire que, ce matin, il ne fallait pas embêter Drago Malefoy. Ce que semblaient avoir compris les premières années, qui s'écartèrent rapidement pour le laisser s'asseoir à table. Drago pris place, et il fit son examen des Gryffondors quotidien :

Potter avait la tête dans le cul : comme d'hab. Weasley bouffait comme un porc : pas de nouveautés. Granger avait le nez dans un livre : aucun changement à l'horizon.

Encore une fois, Drago vit la Lionne se redresser afin de voir qui la dévisageait. Lorsque celle-ci croisa le regard d'acier du Serpentard, il remarqua qu'une lueur d'amusement dansait dans son regard noisette... Un abruti lui avait sûrement raconté la farce dont il avait été victime. Cependant, elle rougit et se replongea prestement dans son livre, l'air … Gênée ?

Pourquoi un tel changement de comportement par rapport à la veille ? Drago savait que sa capacité de séduction lui permettait de charmer les jeunes filles rapidement, mais en une journée, et sans même avoir adresser la parole à la-dite Gryffondor (d'autant que Granger n'était pas spécialement connue pour ses parades amoureuses) ?

Peu probable. Encore un autre mystère à éclaircir. Cependant, Drago avait d'autres problèmes à régler : Blaise était en train de raconter à la table des Serpentards dans quel état était arrivé Drago dans le dortoir ce matin, et le jeune blond hésitait sérieusement à imprimer la tête de son « ami » dans la table.

OoOoOoOoOoO

C'est donc un Drago maussade qui entra dans la salle de Sortilèges. Apprendre à transformer une boite d'allumettes en lézard le fit carrément devenir paranoïaque : quelqu'un avait organisé un complot contre lui, impossible autrement !

Le détestable sentiment que quelque chose lui échappait continua de le suivre toute la journée. Et sa gueule de bois refusait de le quitter. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : prendre une douche bien chaude et retrouver son lit douillet. Ce qui fait deux choses, en fait, mais Drago Malefoy n'était pas en état de faire de l'algèbre.

Aussi, lorsque Drago retrouva Crabbe, dans un placard, nu et bâillonné par un saucisson, s'en fut trop pour lui. Il referma le placard, abandonnant le gros garçon à son pauvre sort, et partit se coucher sans même aller manger. Comme dit le très littéraire adage « ça passe ou ça casse », Drago avait compris que ce jour-là, ça ne passait pas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Drago avait chaud. Sûrement à cause du corps, assis sur ses genoux, qui se pressait contre le sien. Une jeune fille qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître lui léchait consciencieusement le lobe de l'oreille, et le jeune blond sentait ses sens s'enflammer. Un doux parfum s'échappait des cheveux de la magnifique créature qu'il tenait contre lui, et il humait son odeur avec délice. _

_Le beau blond promenait ses mains sur le corps de sa future amante, et l'entendre répondre à ses caresses en gémissant augmenta encore plus son désir pour elle. Il plaqua ses mains contre les fesses rebondies et la colla plus contre lui en soupirant._

_De sa langue, la jeune fille fit le contour de sa mâchoire avant de rejoindre sa bouche, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure, tandis que ses mains se promenaient le long de son torse, de son nombril, et puis plus bas... _

Drago fut tiré de son sommeil par un bruit strident, le laissant de fort mauvaise humeur (en effet, un Malefoy est assez fréquemment de mauvais poil). POURQUOI, ce (afin de ne pas choquer les esprits sensibles, les mots suivants ont été censuré :) # %$£# de réveil avait sonné, pile au moment où la scène commençait à devenir intéressante ?

Et qui était la fille au parfum qui l'obsédait à ce point ?

Il s'étira, sortit du lit et partit prendre une douche, en profitant pour terminer ce que le réveil avait interrompu.

Satisfait, Drago descendit dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il examina la table des Gryffondors, il vit avec étonnement que la Gryffondor avait rougi sans même relever la tête. Elle savait qu'il la regardait, et elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Pourquoi ?

Drago se promit d'éclaircir ce mystère dans la journée. En attendant, il devait se préparer pour le cours de Soin aux créatures magiques, avec le gros balourd qui servait d'ami à Potty. Drago détestait ce cours, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait failli à maintes reprises y laisser un membre. Un Scrout à pétards avait même une fois tenté de s'attaquer à Malefoy Junior ! Le Serpentard sortit donc dans le parc, bien décidé, une fois de plus, à en revenir entier.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après manger, Drago décida d'aller faire un passage à la bibliothèque : il avait de nombreux livres à emprunter afin de tenter de rattraper Granger en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. En pénétrant dans l'immense pièce, il s'attira un regard noir de Mme Pince, qui ne le portait pas dans son coeur depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris à lire des magazines pornos au fond de la bibliothèque... Après tout, c'était aussi une forme d'éducation !

Il se dirigea vers le rayon des livres de cours, et s'arrêta en découvrant Granger en train de lire debout entre les deux rangées d'ouvrages. Elle avait l'air tellement studieuse, dans cet environnement. Plusieurs idées de torture traversèrent simultanément l'esprit du beau Serpentard : la pendre par les cheveux à une étagère, lui envoyer un sortilège de Crache-Limaces...

Mais après tout, il ne détestait pas Granger à ce point. Elle était calme, et ne s'en prenait jamais directement à lui, contrairement à ses deux imbéciles d'amis. Et surtout, Drago avait peur des représailles. Granger cachait bien son jeu, mais il savait qu'elle connaissait beaucoup de sorts capables de lui faire passer un très mauvais moment. Et puis il distinguait Potty deux rayons plus loin... Il devait trouver quelque chose de moins direct, quelque chose qui la mettrait juste mal à l'aise...

Et il trouva. S'il y avait bien une chose qui mettait Granger mal à l'aise, c'était le contact avec des garçons. Son visage fier se fendit d'un large sourire.

S'approchant silencieusement derrière elle, il la saisit, et la plaqua face à lui, contre une étagère. La lionne poussa un cri de surprise. Il la railla, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres :

« Hé bien, Granger, ta vie sociale est à ce point inexistante que tu passes ton temps libre ici ? »

La Gryffondor, qui, habituellement, ne réagissait pas à ses piques, rougit, et chercha à se détourner. Drago s'apprêtait à renchérir, lorsqu'une odeur lui parvint aux narines. L'odeur de la fille dans son rêve érotique.

… L'odeur dans la chambre l'avant-veille. Le visage du Serpentard se décomposa, et il serra les dents :

« C'était toi. »

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation. Le blond ferma les yeux, la relâcha et parti d'un pas rapide. Il ne put voir Granger se laisser tomber le long de l'étagère, totalement perdue.


	3. Réglement de compte

Drago se sentait mal. Il avait renoncé à l'idée d'aller en cours l'après-midi, et avait trouvé refuge à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh, pensant à un surplus de stress dû aux examens, lui avait donné quelques potions pour qu'il se relaxe, et l'avait envoyé se coucher.

Après s'être reposé, Drago se mit à ruminer sa découverte.

Il-avait-passé-la nuit-avec-Granger. La meilleure amie de son pire ennemi. Une sang-de-bourbe. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux, mais c'était pour le principe... Et en plus, elle lui avait dessiné une moustache, par Merlin ! Soit dit en passant, il ne soupçonnait pas Granger d'être capable de ce genre d'humour...

Et pourtant, même s'il essayait de se convaincre de son dégout, l'odeur délicieuse de ses cheveux l'obsédait. Merlin, il l'avait mis en scène dans un de ses rêves érotiques !

Drago saisit son oreiller des deux mains et le plaqua sur sa tête pour étouffer son cri de découragement. Il était dans la merde, il ne fallait en aucun cas que quiconque apprenne cette... Bévue.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Drago n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, se retournant encore et encore dans son lit en essayant de trouver une solution à son léger problème. Il ne soupçonnait pas Granger de vouloir ébruiter la chose, il serait mauvais pour sa réputation qu'on apprenne qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec le « Plan Cul n°1 de Poudlard » (pour reprendre les termes de Pansy).

De plus, le seul moment où il avait réussi à fermer l'oeil, l'odeur de Granger (ainsi que d'autres pensées moins orthodoxes) venaient le hanter.

Lorsque Drago s'assit à table pour petit-déjeuner, c'était également l'heure du courrier. Un petit hibou brun vint se poser devant lui, et lui tendit la patte.

Une petite fiole rempli d'un liquide argenté était accrochée à la patte du petit hibou, et un message l'accompagnait :

_Je pense que tu mérites au moins de savoir. Je n'en parlerai pas, fais de même._

_H. G._

Drago releva la tête vers Granger, mais celle-ci fit mine de l'ignorer. Puis, comprenant ce que contenait la fiole, Drago se rua dehors, à la recherche d'une Pensine.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Hermione Granger faisait sa ronde de préfète depuis maintenant trois quarts d'heure, et elle rêvait d'une seule et unique chose : rejoindre son lit. Enfin, elle arriva au septième et dernier étage... La fin de son calvaire approchait !_

_Mais un bruit vint troubler sa réflexion. Un bruit de verre, et des bruits de respiration aussi discrets que ceux d'un phacochère (et pourquoi pas, d'abord?). Hermione, sur ses gardes, avança vers l'origine du-dit bruit. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia._

_Drago Malefoy était un train de ramper maladroitement sur le sol, une bouteille à la main. Il ne fallait pas s'appeler Merlin pour deviner qu'il était ivre mort. La brune était surprise : le blond et son éducation aristocratique se tenaient en général plutôt à carreau. Hermione poussa un soupir, et tenta d'engager la conversation avec son ennemi, mais concrètement, celui-ci possédait la capacité de de dialogue d'une huître._

_Résignée, elle l'attrapa par les mains, le releva et passa une main autour de sa taille afin de l'emmener jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas suffisamment de force pour l'emmener ailleurs. Elle sentit la tête du jeune homme rouler contre son épaule, et Malefoy baragouina quelque chose, qui ressemblait vaguement à "Tu sens bon." Le blond continua de parler, mais toujours de façon insensée, et elle pu saisir simplement les mots « champ de fleurs » et « biche empaillée »._

_Une fois arrivée dans la Salle, transformée en chambre, Hermione allongea le blond sur le lit, et tenta de le recouvrir de couvertures. Au moment où elle allait le quitter, le blond lui attrapa la main et la fit basculer sur lui. Elle sentit le nez du Serpentard dans son cou, puis des petits baisers dans le creux de son épaule et elle se raidit instinctivement._

_Sans pouvoir l'empêcher, elle sentit les lèvres du blond prendre possession des siennes. On ne l'avait pas embrassé souvent depuis sa rupture avec Ron (à la suite d'une première fois désastreuse), alors hors de question que ce soit son pire ennemi qui comble ce manque. Son pire ennemi ivre mort, qui plus est. Elle le repoussa doucement mais fermement, et murmura :_

_« Malefoy, tu pues l'alcool. »_

_Le Serpentard libéra ses lèvres, mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Elle se sentait bien, le lit était confortable, et le blond lui tenait chaud... Elle s'endormit jusqu'au petit matin, où elle quitta silencieusement la chambre, ayant auparavant dessiné avec application la moustache et le sourcil désormais si célèbres à Poudlard._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Drago émergea de la Pensine, son malaise de la veille augmenta encore d'un cran. Il avait pratiquement violé la Gryffondor ! Fait incroyable, il ressentait presque de la compassion pour elle : ces derniers jours n'avaient pas dû être évident pour elle non plus...

Il se fit le serment de ne plus jamais se saouler ainsi.. Jusqu'au prochain surplus de pression.

Bon, d'un autre côté, la Gryffondor l'avait tout de même ridiculisé devant toute l'école... L'influence de Fred et Georges Weasley, sûrement.

Il récupéra la Pensée, et se mit dans la tête d'aller parler à la Gryffondor. Il se dirigea donc vers l'endroit où elle se trouverait à coups sûrs : la bibliothèque.

Il la trouva attablée au fond de la bibliothèque, il s'approcha discrètement et en profita pour humer son odeur discrète, afin de murmurer :

« Il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi.

Elle sursauta :

- Je crois que tout a été dit...

- Je voulais m'excuser.

- Toi, t'excuser ? Merlin, ta beuverie a vraiment dû avoir des effets dévastateurs sur les deux pauvres neurones qu'il te restait.

- La ferme, Granger. Parce que tu vois, il y a toujours un problème que je n'ai pas réglé, avec toi...

- Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'en informer ? dit elle en se levant pour lui faire face (façon de parler, il la dominait toujours d'une bonne tête)

- Tu as profité de moi également, en me dessinant sur le visage... Et je suis très rancunier. Alors ne me pousse pas à bout, c'est un conseil.

- Suis-je censée être effrayée ?

- Très sincèrement ? Je pense. Je connais plusieurs sorts capables de te faire regretter cette minable petite farce. Alors sois sage.

- Très sincèrement ? Je n'ai pas le moins du monde peur de toi, Blondie.

Drago fut étonné : il ne savait pas que Granger avait ce sens de la répartie. Et cela l'excita. Alors il décida d'assouvir le fantasme qui le hantait depuis maintenant plusieurs nuits. Il la poussa contre une étagère. La lionne essaya sans grande conviction de résister, puis s'abandonna dans ses bras. Il prit possession de ses lèvres et colla son corps contre le sien, tandis que la lionne entourait ses jambes autour de la taille du Serpentard.

« Malefoy, rassure moi, c'est bien ta baguette que je sens contre ma cuisse ?

- Naturellement. Je le jure sur ma moustache. »


End file.
